


звонки и молчание

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Квинн говорит:</p><p>– Удачи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	звонки и молчание

Когда Курт уезжает в Нью-Йорк, Блейн сразу же звонит Квинн и долго-долго молчит в трубку. Она тоже молчит, ведь у них своеобразная договоренность в этом плане. Слышны лишь фоновые звуки проезжающих машин со стороны Квинн и тиканье часов в комнате Блейна, а еще шумное дыхание второго; Квинн как будто и не дышит совсем.

А потом перед отключением тишина прерывается хриплым голосом Квинн:

– Ты сможешь справиться. Он же не на сто лет уехал.

Блейн делает попытку улыбнуться и поверить ее словам. Какое-то время ему действительно удается справляться. _Но какое-то время_.

\---

Когда Блейна выбирают президентом школы, он сразу же звонит Квинн и опять молчит. Дольше обычного, потому что он не знает, нужна ли ему эта должность. Он вообще ничего не знает в последние дни, и слишком холодно для осени в этом году. Зато у Блейна появился настоящий друг, которого ему всегда не хватало. Сэм отличный _понимающий_ парень.

И он уже хочет кинуть трубку, как и всегда, но Квинн резко рвет тишину:

– Будь хорошим президентом, Бриттани это не совсем удавалось.

Немного помедлив и более тихо, она добавляет несколько слов:

– Не волнуйся. Сбрасывание звонков это еще не повод грустить.

Блейн продолжает свои попытки верить ее простым и искренним словам, думая и надеясь, что и у Квинн _там_ все хорошо. У него, возможно, еще будет. _Возможно_.

\---

Когда Блейн уходит от Эли, все его тело дрожит и хочется блевать. Слез настолько много, что он ими давится, и они кажутся бесконечным бушующим морем. Появляется желание нервно засмеяться, ведь маяк бывает у моря, разве нет. Блейн чувствует себя глупым, раздавленным и жалким дураком. В этот раз он сам виноват, но ему не хватало обыкновенной близости.

Он звонит Квинн сразу же после того, как попадает домой и заслушивается этим молчанием. Сегодня Квинн решается подышать и ее долгие вдохи-выдохи когтями скребут Блейну легкие. Но это самое приятное ощущение за эту ночь.

Тишина заканчивается как раз вовремя, впрочем, как и всегда:

– Со всеми бывает, правда, _бывает_. Но будет ли прощение.

Блейн глотает свои слезы, умывается ими и тонет. Ему невероятно плохо от самого себя.

\---

Когда Блейн решается поехать в Нью-Йорк на Рождество, то перед выходом звонит Квинн. Фоновые рваные мелодии по-прежнему не меняются, чего Блейн почти не понимает. Остается ощущение, что Квинн только и делает, что живет на улице или проводит свои дни, блуждая среди людей. Его же часы скоро треснут и упадут, в этом он уверен.

Теперь Блейн просто ждет окончания тишины и задерживает дыхание; он практически повторяет за Квинн – иногда не дышать очень просто, ведь ты не живешь тогда. _От этого легче_.

И Квинн говорит:

– _Удачи_.

Блейну этого достаточно, как он думает.

\---

В Нью-Йорке ему сначала тошно, мерзко и неуютно – _это не его город_. Он долго ходит вокруг да около прежде, чем купить цветы и попасть на нужный этаж дома Хаммела. Как только Блейн попадает на нужный этаж, руки начинают трястись и замерзать. Нью-Йорк еще более холодный, чем Лайма, даже ледяной и неприветливый. _Блейну тут не место_.

Он решает позвонить Квинн и услышать улицы Нью-Хейвена. Почему-то тот его успокаивает или, скорей всего, Блейн привык к этой дивной и простой смешанной мелодии.

Тишина голоса Квинн щекочет уши. Блейну хочется в ней поселиться.

Когда Блейн собирается нажать на кнопку отбоя, Квинн говорит:

– _Не забудь цветы на лестнице_.

Блейн легонько так улыбается.

Но Курт его не прощает, и улыбка сползает с лица, падая на тротуар.

\---

Когда ставят «Бриолин», Блейн абсолютно не хочет в этом участвовать; он был настолько подавлен своим же поступком и тем лицом Курта, которое ясно дало понять, что уже ничего не будет по-прежнему, что он чихать хотел на какой-то мюзикл. Хотя, раньше бы он так не поступил, ведь это же очень хорошо бы повлияло на его судьбу.  
Перед началом Блейн звонит Квинн и наслаждается невероятным спокойствием. 

Удивительно, что может сделать шум чужого города и _ее_ тишина.

Сэм зовет его за кулисы, и Квинн говорит:

– Не вижу смысла в этом. 

Блейн не понимает, но ждет, что она скажет дальше. Квинн обязательно что-то добавит и добавляет:

– Я бы хотела, чтобы мюзикл ставили в наш третий год. Из нас с тобой получились бы отличные Денни и Сэнди.

Он улыбается до тех пор, пока не встречает Курта. _Все проваливается_.

\---

Когда Финн делает неделю супергероев, Блейн довольно быстро придумывает себе персонажа и садится за набросок костюма. Он до сих пор не научился толком рисовать, но это совсем не помешало ему начеркать рваными линия черно-синюю птицу на чистом листе бумаги. На следующий день ему уже приходит костюм. Блейн кутается в плащ и чувствует себя настоящей одинокой _убитой_ ночной пташкой.

Он звонит Квинн среди ночи, думая, что та определенно должна спать, но все наоборот. Привычные улицы Нью-Хейвена похожи на колыбельную.

 _Блейну почти спокойно_.

Он закрывает глаза и представляет себя рядом с Квинн. В том чудесном городе, который полон такого нужного умиротворения и надежды. Блейн понимает, почему она туда убежала. Очень хорошо понимает это; ему самому безумно хочется попасть туда, хоть один разок.

Квинн говорит:

– Тоже хочу себе такой плащ. 

Блейн мысленно обещает ей, что когда-нибудь привезет ей его.

\---

На той же недели Блейн решает повидаться с Соловьями и сходить в Далтон. Где-то внутри у него еще есть живая маленькая желтая и, главное, поющая птичка. Но ему все равно кажется, что он разучился петь, да и говорить тоже; _Квинн научила его молчать_. А в Далтоне совсем не тихо, и его шум давит на голову; сверлит дырочки в ушах; неприятно, _больше не родной он_.

Себастьян строит из себя добряка, но хорошо видно, что это тоже не его. 

Этот Хантер кажется слишком простым и важным, а его белый кот отвратителен. 

Блейн вспоминает Нью-Йорк и снова чувствует себя _лишним_.

Он автоматически набирает номер Квинн на телефоне и считает гудки до того, как услышать Нью-Хейвен, ставший таким родным за эти долгие дни. В этот раз молчание не затягивается, потому что Квинн как будто чувствует, где он. Она говорит:

– Не поддавайся. А Себастьян, я думаю, все-таки изменился.

Блейн делает крошечную заметку в голове.

 _Не поддаваться_. 

Да только в какое-то мгновение у него растут лианами сомнения, и он достаточно времени тратит на то, чтобы все обдумать. Ребята из Хора не одобряют это, _но Блейн все понимает_.

\---

Когда пропадает Кубок, то Блейн окончательно теряет доверие к Соловьям и к Далтону. Вернув трофей вместе с Сэмом в супергеройских костюмах, Блейн тотчас же звонит Квинн, чтобы своим радостным дыхание рассказать об этом. Он чувствует улыбку девушки и стук ее каблуков. 

Квинн тихонько говорит:

– Далтон был твоим убежищем, не больше. МакКинли – твой _дом_ , ребята – твоя _семья_.

Блейн едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать, а Квинн продолжает:

– Ночная Птица обязательно оживет.

Он слышит гудки и уже не сдерживает свои слезы. _Их так много_.

\---

Когда начинается неделя перед Региональными, Блейн жутко нервничает. Наверное, впервые из-за этого. Он теперь постоянно нервничает и боится сделать что-то не так, сказать что-то не так, и посмотреть тоже не так. Блейн следит за своей мимикой, жестами, улыбками и словами. Он сам себе кажется кривым камнем; воды вокруг нет, кроме его слез.

 _А еще ему страшно немного_. 

Сэм сообщает ему, что приедет Квинн и вообще все приедут.

Блейн не знает, сможет ли говорить, ведь он так привык к молчанию с ней.

Говорить не приходится; каким-то удивительным образом им удается не пересекаться.

 _«Новые Направления» проваливаются_. 

Для Блейна сейчас все проваливается. Земля такая неустойчивая под ногами.

\---

На Рождество Блейн опять решает съездить в холодный Нью-Йорк, потому что последний разговор по телефону с Куртом дал ему свет и крошечную надежду. Блейн видит путь вперед. В Нью-Йорке сыплет снег, и он кутается в свой красный шарф; из-за катка у него мерзнут конечности, и он не чувствует своего носа, зато Курт сияет, как и раньше.

Замечая того, катающегося на льду, Блейн не знает, что ему делать. Кажется, что у него уверенность должна была быть, но куда-то делась.

Он звонит Квинн, чтобы просто успокоиться, услышав симфонию города.

Блейн едва не падает, запутавшись в своих ногах, но голос Квинн очень вовремя его будит:

– Надеюсь, перчатки при тебе, а то холодно у тебя там.

Широко улыбнувшись, Блейн убеждает себя, что все будет чудесно, _Рождество все-таки_.

– _С праздником_.

Все вроде бы хорошо проходит, но возвращаясь в Лайму, у Блейна остается горьковатый осадок где-то на дне желудка. Он что-то упустил, что-то не сделал или сделал не так.

Лицо Курта было почти безжизненным по отношению к нему.

\---

Когда появляется влюбленность в Сэма, Блейн понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, ведь он давно подобного не чувствовал, да и не хотелось ему. И еще Тина вдруг, очень неожиданно тоже. Это доставляет проблем со всех сторон, но если с Тиной можно вести себя, как будто она все еще его подруга, просто подруга, то с Сэмом – сложно.

Единственный выход – это пытаться делать вид, что ничего и нигде нет.

Такое состояние очень утомительное, жалкое и мерзкое.

 _Блейна теперь все время сильно тошнит_.

Он звонит после танцев Квинн и по-прежнему надеется, что шумная тишина Нью-Хейвена его спасет. _На полчаса спасает_ ; дыхания Квинн он не слышит, но его почему-то немного морозит. 

_Там холодно, наверное_ , думает Блейн, дыша на свободную руку.

И Квинн говорит:

– Не смотри на его губы, просто не смотри, и тогда пройдет. И у Тины пройдет тоже, она не глупая, все поймет.

Вернувшись домой, Блейн заворачивает свое продрогшее уставшее тельце в плащ и засыпает. В голове звучит голос Квинн, и от этого он спит абсолютно спокойно до самого утра.

\---

Услышав новость о том, что будет свадьба и опять все приедут, Блейн теряется в словах и днях. Его все время трясет, и руки не слушаются. То и дело что-то падает, разбивается и не клеится. Он меняется быстро и сам себя не узнает. Как и говорила Квинн: влюбленность прошла, но почему-то от этого теперь только хуже. Во рту плавает скисшее желе, а в голове – все та же убитая птица.

Блейн не звонит Квинн, он видит ее в церкви. Она выглядит отлично, но с глазами что-то не то. В прошлый раз, когда Квинн приезжала в Лайму, ее глаза ярко светились, _а сейчас тусклые совсем_. Он списывает это на перелет и усталость.

От вида Курта его трясет еще больше, чем прежде.

Прямая спина – натянутая струна арфы, которая вот-вот порвется; острый профиль – скала водопада. Блейну хочется его обнять, но он себе не разрешает.

Когда они поют вместе и танцуют, сердце трещит и громко в барабаны бьет. 

Почему-то ему это не совсем по душе. _Привычного спокойствия внутри не хватает_.

Отель ничего не решает. Блейн расслабляется на пару часов и чувствует почти облегчение, но чувствует ли Курт хоть что-то; тот только и делает, что дразнит, дразнит, манит, завлекает. Холодный змей на скале у арфы.

Когда Курт уходит, Блейн набирает номер Квинн. Он знает, что Нью-Хейвена там не будет, а только смех Сантаны, но все равно слушать это легче, чем собственное сердцебиение.

Под конец молчания Квинн говорит:

– К сожалению, это все на один раз. Дальше – ничего.

Блейн кивает и ей, и себе, понимая эти крошечные слова.

 _Дальше ничего нет_.

\---

К концу года Блейн решает для себя кое-что. Во-первых, отправив в Йель заявку, он надеется, что его примут и что точно попадет в Нью-Хейвен. Он спит и видит его, не видя и не зная, какой город на самом деле. Но точно лучше удушающей и противной Лаймы и, тем более, лучше ледяного Нью-Йорка. И, во-вторых, Блейн считает, что там он найдет _себя_ и _покой_.

Его иногда переклинивает, и он названивает Квинн по несколько раз в месяц, а потом может и не звонить вовсе. Блейн помнит, что у той своя жизнь и, кажется, у нее все хорошо, возможно, почти хорошо, но все равно у нее наконец-то что-то есть. _Он тоже хочет_.

Мысли о Курте испаряются, и Блейн даже не вспоминает о нем, будучи занятым с экзаменами и поступлением. Сэм говорит, что _перемены – это, конечно, хорошо очень, но забывать о том, кем он был нельзя_. Можно поражаться тому, каким Сэм Эванс изредка бывает.

Когда приходит положительное письмо, Блейн сразу же звонит Квинн и еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не закричать, не сказать хоть что-то, но все-таки _их_ тишина – это святое.

Он быстро и резко дышит; легкие саднит, зато он счастлив.

Перед тем, как отключиться, Квинн говорит:

– _Я жду тебя_.

А потом Блейн целый час бегает по комнате, не сдерживая себя. 

Он впервые за год искренне рад и доволен чем-то. 

\---

Когда он попадает в Нью-Хейвен, легкие просто взрываются от количества свежего воздуха. Блейн не знает, куда себя деть, потому что вдохнуть всю эту жизнь разом у него не получается. _Дыры не позволяют_ ; два маленьких красноватых шарика пусты, всегда пусты. Он оформляет документы, заселяется в общежитие, знакомится с соседом, улыбается много и часто. _А что же дальше_. Все так сразу и все так ново, необъятно и потрясающе.

Блейн не звонит и не ищет Квинн, ведь теперь он действительно боится.

Он разучился говорить, он может только молчать с ней. _Тишина на двоих_.

Глубокой ночью, тихонько выйдя с общежития, Блейн, сев на ступеньках, все-таки набирает номер Квинн, который за этот год впечатался в его кожу кривыми знакомыми циферками. Гудков больше, чем обычно, но он все равно ждет, а потом, продолжая их слушать, Блейн ходит по парку.

Когда гудки прерываются, и появляется приятная тишина, он улыбается.

Он смотрит на небо, он смотрит по сторонам, он осматривает все.

 _Я бы хотел прервать тишину сам, да, очень бы хотел_ , думает Блейн, и Квинн слышит его:

– Ты можешь порвать ее иначе.

Блейн вздрагивает от этих слов. Внутри одинокий кот урчит, поскрипывая коготками. 

– Если не знаешь, как тебе это сделать, то я расскажу. Ты подожди.

И Блейн ждет, _долго ждет_.

А потом его обнимают со спины и утыкаются носом в волосы. Квинн тяжело дышит, как будто бежала, чего он, по странному стечению обстоятельств, не слышал. Она чуть выше его и от этого ему немного некомфортно, но нос у нее все же очень холодный.

Волосы Блейна больше не пахнут малиной, он вообще перестал пользоваться гелем.

Сэм говорил ему о переменах, но вспоминать Блейн не хочет.

– _Тишина прервана_ , Квинн, так же.

Она кивает ему; щекотно так.

 _Их тишина внутри их сердец_.

Одно одиночество находит другое одиночество.

[0]

Номер Курта он стер с памяти телефона, но иногда от незнакомых цифр приходят сообщения. Блейн игнорирует их и все звонки тоже. Потому что уже слишком поздно что-то менять. Курт должен это понять, _ведь Блейн смог_.


End file.
